Power Rangers: Rebirth
by TheNewEmphinix
Summary: In the year 2015, Earth was under attack by a very lethal and powerful enemy. They are the Malastarians. The Power Rangers, from Mighty Morphin to Megaforce fought these creatures. So many Rangers died in that war, but they won. Five years later, we are introduced to five new heroes. They will be chosen by entities of the Zodiac to become the new team of Power Rangers.


Power Rangers Rebirth Episode 1 - The Price of Victory

October 21st, 2015 8:25PM

The city of Angel Grove as well as Earth has become an infernal battlefield. Never before has the world tasted death like the countless times it has at the hands of various enemies such as; interdimensional conquerors, alien invaders, time traveling criminals, machines of destruction and masters of evil. These evils were vanquished by every generation of the mightiest heroes the universe has known...the Power Rangers. But this war is unlike anything they have fought.

Most of the Ranger teams have been wiped out: Turbo, Space, Lost Galaxy, Lightspeed Rescue, Ninja Storm, Operation Overdrive, Jungle Fury, RPM, Samurai and Megaforce. While what remained of Zeo, Dino Thunder, Time Force, SPD and Mystic Force kept on fighting but also taking losses as well. While in Angel Grove Boulevard, a blonde female soldier was leading her platoon fighting their way against the Malastarians. The Malastarians were insect-like humanoid creatures who lived on the purpose to conquer. She and her squad were surrounded by a horde of these diabolical creatures and they fired their assailants. But more of them kept coming, until the squad leader, whose name on her uniform was "Mason" saw energy blasts, slashing, skewering and cleaving through these creatures and they were no more. She saw the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. The Green Ranger Tommy Oliver approached her and her teammates. The squad leader was Beverly Anne Mason, Staff Sergeant in Company Delta in the 75th Ranger Regiment

Tommy: Are you alright soldier?

Beverly: Yes!

Tommy: Reunite with whatever of your squadron is left and get what remains of the civilians out of the city! We shall handle this rabble

Beverly: Yes sir! (to her troops) You heard the man boys and girls, lets go!

The MMPR fought the next approaching wave with relentlessness as Angel Grove was the place where they would make their last stand. Wesley Collins, the Red Time Force Ranger had joined them in the last stand after Silver Hills was liberated from Malastarians. He was ready for revenge for the deaths of his fellow Time Force Rangers against Emperor Fyrus. He recalled how he, Jen and Eric faced off against the brutal Emperor who was like a mixture of a humanoid beetle.

October 21st - 12:22PM

As Katie, Lucas and Trip were killed along with many of the Silver Guardians, Jen, Eric and Wes were the ones to face off against Fyrus. As Fyrus drew his long axe and huge blade, he even had Nadira's helmet strapped on to his waist. Jen's body quivered with intense rage as she saw the bodies of her friends behind Fyrus, she was ready to release it into a relentless savagery. Eric's eyes were filled with rage and Wes was the same in his own anger.

Jen: Son of a bitch! I won't submit to arrest procedure, because the judgment is now clear!

Eric: You ready for this friend!

Wes: You got it!

Jen and Wes: Time For...Time Force!

Eric: Quantum Power!

As they transformed, the three charged using their signature weapons such as Chrono Saber and Quantum Defender. Fyrus blocked every attack as the three rangers combined melee and fencing strikes. Even with their special attacks, it just wasn't enough. Fyrus was nothing compared to their fight against Ransik.

Eric: Time to turn up the juice!

Wes: You're right!

Eric: Mega Battle Armor!

Wes: Red Battle Warrior!

As all three of them charged, they started to put up a good fight. But Fyrus was still even beyond them as he focused his energy on his weapons as he released energy slashes so powerful that their battlizers were destroyed. Wes was given a very hard uppercut he was sent hurtling into the back of a nearby truck. As he struggled to get up, his visor was broken.

Eric and Jen fought bravely, unfortunately this battle was already over as Fyrus broke the Quantum Ranger's main weapon and double slashed him. As Eric was lying on the ground, he was stabbed and killed instantly. Jen used her V5 blaster against Fyrus, who deflected the shots with ease until he curled his sword which hit straight into Jen's stomach. Wes was helpless as he struggled to get up and saw sadly how his two friends were killed. As he picked up his Chrono Sabers he tried charging at Fyrus.

Wes: Fyrus...You! I'LL KILL...YOU!

Fyrus: No Red Time Force Ranger, you won't!

And Fyrus was gone, but Silver Hills was secured at a cost. Wes mourned for a bit for the deaths of the Time Force Rangers. But he reminded himself that tears won't bring them all back, so he decided to head to Angel Grove where the surviving rangers would make the last stand.

October 21st - 9:30PM

As the battle raged on in Angel Grove, the MMPR continued fighting against the Malastarians and they were joined by Zeo Rangers Kat and Adam. Jason fought with such fury and might that he was determined to get all the invaders off his planet. Kimberly thought about how her husband was in a convoy full of civilians that were escaping and was just as fierce as Jason and the others were. Kimberly was relieved that her daughter Emily escaped unharmed, but yet she was angered and ready to kill. All she could think about was killing every last one of them. Tommy and Wes then arrived as most of the Malastarians were killed. Next ones arriving were Taylor of the Wild Force Team, using her Eaglezord against the creatures. Nick of Mystic Force fought also relentlessly as well as Bridge who was the Red SPD ranger. The last ones to arrive were Conner, Kira, Ethan and Trent of the Dino Thunder team. Even Trey of Triforia had arrived to help.

Jason: (fighting) So many dead! The cries and sounds of millions of people all because of the machinations of that damned bastard! You bastards think you'll take my city AND my planet? Not a chance in HELL!

Kimberly: Assholes! You took what I was and look what you've made me into. I'll kill every last one of you for my husband and all those people you killed!

Zack: Everyone! We must see this through to the end!

Billy: Yeah! They won't take this planet!

Aisha: The only way we surrender is if we are DEAD!

Kat: For Justin! For Tanya and Rocky! They will PAY!

Trey of Triforia: My homeworld is gone because of these devils! Fyrus will pay

As they fought savagely wave after wave, many soldiers helped the rest of the civilians escape from the city. In the sky, two F22 raptors alongside the Eaglezord were fighting against the aerial forces of the Malastarians. They were Fred Kelman, a former student of Tommy Oliver alongside his friend and student Theodore Michaels, a spiritual African-American man who was one excellent pilot.

Fred: Shit! They just keep coming

Theodore locked on his target firing a missile behind Fred.

Theo: Scratch one MS!

Fred: Thanks Theo!

Theo and Fred have eyes on a huge mothership resembling a Star Destroyer.

Theo: There's the ship. It's going to fire on Angel Grove.

Fred: We saw what it did to Moscow, Berlin, Madrid and Paris. We can't let it destroy more cities.

Theo: I'm going inside.

Theo flies to launch an attack. Five Malastarian fighters chase him in order to prevent the ship from being destroyed. They fire at Theo, but he dodges them.

Theo: Oh you did not shoot that orange shit at me bug ass bitch!

The Yellow Eagle Wildzord fires lasers from it's wings destroying four of Theo's pursuers and the last one gets burned to a crisp as the Wildzord spews flames from it's beak.

Theo: Thanks Captain Taylor.

Taylor: Don't mention it Theo, get to that ship and destroy it's core.

Theo flies into the ship and dodges every obstacle in it's way and shoots them as well.

Theo: I see the core. Switching to missiles.

The crosshair appears and with some effort, Theo locks on the target.

Theo: Fire away!

Two missles fly into the ships core, destroying it. This causes the ship to start to disintegrate. Theo succeeds in escaping through a hatch. The ship disintegrates completely.

Theo: Wooooohooooo!

Fred: Awesome job Michaels!

Many Malastarian ships begin to retreat into outer space knowing that they won't win.

But then, a massive monster appeared heading to the bridge where the civilians were escaping. Before it could destroy the bridge a sudden slice on his hand prevented it. It was the Dino Megazord. Joined by it were other zords; Q-Rex, Wild Force Megazord and Super Zeo IV and I. Uniting their strengths, they fought a long hard battle against the creature which was also joined by other titanic Malastarian monsters. The destruction of these monsters caused most of the Malastarian forces to retreat. But Fyrus appeared in his gigantic form.

Fyrus: (laughing evilly) How valiant to sacrifice your lives. If you're all willing to fight until you all die...THEN SO BE IT!

Fyrus used both weapons to fight. Each Megazord fought on a team effort, but despite using their finishers, Fyrus was still standing.

Jason: Shit! He's just too powerful!

Fyrus made a spin attack unleashing a tornado energy wave. All of the Megazords were destroyed. Adam was killed in his own zord while the others bailed out. Laughing maniacally, Fyrus regained normal form and fought the Rangers. Jason was killed by a stab through the heart, Aisha was killed by a snapped neck, while Kimberly, Billy and Zack were incapacitated. The Dino Thunder tried their hands against him, but not even the power of Conner's battlizer was a match against him. In the end, they were knocked out and Tommy was the only one left. Taking Jason's sword and drawing his Dragon Dagger he uses his rage to focus full power

Tommy: This ends now Fyrus. No more friends dying for your pathetic schemes! No more orphaned children! No more loss of human lives! Ranger or not ranger! THE DEATHS END NOW!

Fyrus: End them if you can.

Fyrus and Tommy charged at one another and BOOM! It was a clash between the two fighting with intense rage. They fought all over the city. As the two fought one another, Beverly was helping her squad signal the bombers to not bomb the city at the City Hall of Angel Grove.

Beverly: Although Theo and Fred destroyed the mothership, we got less than one minute before they level the city. We gotta move on and stop them boys and girls! Let's GO!

Beverly and her squad fired at enemy soldiers as they pressed on, not caring whether they lived or died, but the countless lives they would save. Once they get to the rooftop with only 30 seconds remaining, Beverly and two others light their green flares and they also see that there are others who completed their mission.

Beverly: Yes! We did it!

Meanwhile, Tommy and Fyrus continued their fight and both were fatigued. There were cracks on both swords Tommy wielded and Fyrus had some cracks on his axe and sword as well. The two clashed for one last time and Tommy felt a thrust go through his chest. But using Jason's sword, he stabbed Fyrus through the heart. Fyrus' General Onox, who was a crossing between a dung beetle and a man came to help his leader up, who was badly weakened by his wound.

Onox: My lord, we must retreat back to Malastare now!

Fyrus: You may have won and delayed the inevitable. But I will...return!

While Kimberly and the others saw Tommy, they used their blasters to shoot Fyrus. But he was gone, along with the rest of his troops and his fleet back to their homeworld. Victory was theirs, but at the gravest of costs as Kat wailed seeing her husband on the verge of death.

Tommy: Is it...over?

Kat: Yes Tommy it is. You did it!

Tommy: Once a Ranger...always...a...

Before he could finish, he passed on. All the rangers mourned as well as countless of brave soldiers too. Humanity has mourned the deaths of many Power Rangers as well as those who have fought. Tommy's sacrifice as well as the sacrifices of many teams of Rangers was the price of victory.

After burying the dead, humans immediately gathered together to rebuild and piece society back together. For the first time, governments around the world decided to put aside old feuds and rivalries to create a one world army as well as brand new one world government. All of this to show humanity that they're all together in this.

April 4th, 2020. 6:45AM Above New York City

In an private airplane, a Dominican-American woman around 28 years of age was seeing her documentary of remembrance dedicated to the Power Rangers that died during the war, as well as brave soldiers who died. She smiled as another beautiful woman brown hair and green eyes sat right next to her.

Both women worked for the Angel Grove News Network. They were Maria Isabel Santiago and Joanna Angelina Silverman. Maria was the CEO of Angel Grove News Network, while Joanna was the executive assistant CEO despite being 34 years old. They were very devoted to their jobs.

Joanna: Wow! Looks great if you ask me

Maria: Just surveying my work Joanna. This documentary turned out to be greater than expected.

Joanna: I'm quite surprised you didn't charge not even $2.99 on YouTube or on other Digital Downloading sites or Apps like Xbox Live and PSN.

Maria: Now, why would I charge something so meaningful? Besides, they all died for us. And I'm not that kind of anchor who is in love with the sound of her own voice (sarcastically) Unlike Cassidy Cornell.

They both laughed at this

Joanna: Christ if she hears you saying that.

Maria: I'm sure every single viewer is very proud of seeing this. This speech turned out to be greater than I thought.

Joanna: Although the images of the war are still vivid in my mind. Seeing my ex-boyfriend die in agony like that at the hands of those demons. The millions of graves Fyrus has filled all over the world, the countless homes he destroyed. I just hope he doesn't return for another invasion

Maria: So do I. God forbid he does. Because for all I know, all of the rangers have retired and are just living life with their families, and from what I heard they only have one last morph left. They did not want to become part of the Global Army

Joanna: That's their choice. Besides, I know they're doing just fine.

Joanna stared at the window and see how New York is doing really well in it's reconstruction.

Joanna: Look at that! New York is progressing very well with the reconstruction. We humans just rebuild what has been lost as if all of this never happened

Maria: My grandfather who was in the Dominican army told me, that wars leave a scar. But all scars heal within time. He told the same thing to my mom during the Operation Powerpack incident.

Joanna: Though it's like the planet or God himself does not want us to forget this time. Reminding us how we should keep on going despite such destruction.

The plane flies away into the distance as a bright beautiful sun begins to rise for a fresh clean morning.

End of Episode 1.


End file.
